


The Head And The Heart

by RetraidaEverywhere



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alpha Bellamy Blake, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Aurora Blake is a great grandmother, Aurora Blake is a great mother, Aurora Blake loves Clarke Griffin, Aurora Blake loves Lincoln, Aurora Blake loves Madi, Banshee Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Lexa Friendship, Bellamy Blake & Lincoln Friendship, Bellamy Blake Has Feelings, Bellamy Blake Loves Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake is a History & Mythology Nerd, Beta John Murphy, Beta Octavia Blake, Domestic Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Endgame Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Good Hunter Harper McIntyre, Hellhound Nathan Miller, Hunter Charles Pike, Hunter Echo, Inspired by Teen Wolf (TV), Lincoln is Clarke's big brother, Madi is Bellamy Blake and Clarke Griffin's Child, Married Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Nurse Aurora Blake, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Omega Roan, POV Bellamy Blake, POV Clarke Griffin, Parents Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Pregnant Clarke Griffin, Protective Bellamy Blake, Protective Lincoln (The 100), Sheriff Jake Griffin, Soulmates Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24358222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RetraidaEverywhere/pseuds/RetraidaEverywhere
Summary: This is an idea that has been in my head for a while, I love Teen Wolf and I love The 100, it's just a kind of mix between the two series with my own personal style, I hope you like it."At the age of 16 and 18 several people around the world were bitten by a wolf in the middle of the night, what if two of them met? What if they joined different supernatural beings?"NOTICE: If you're a fan of characters like Echo or Abby, this isn't your story.
Relationships: Aurora Blake & Bellamy Blake & Octavia Blake, Aurora Blake & Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake & Madi, Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin, Bellamy Blake/Jake Griffin, Bellamy Blake/John Murphy, Bellamy Blake/Lincoln, Clarke Griffin & John Murphy, Clarke Griffin & Madi, Clarke Griffin & Nathan Miller, Echo/Roan (Past), Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Josephine Lightbourne/Gabriel Santiago | Xavier, Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Nathan Miller/Roan, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin, Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Raven Reyes/Miles Ezekiel Shaw
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	1. Welcome to Arkadia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notice: English is not my mother tongue, I am sorry for any failure that may have. This is a story created by me inspired by two amazing series, the story will be very different. Do not hesitate to leave a coment, thank you!

#  THE HEAD AND THE HEART 

###  Welcome to Arkadia 

######  POV Clarke Griffin 

My name is Clarke, Clarke Griffin, and this is my first night in Arkadia with my family, my father got a job here as Sheriff, so we had to move in with my sister Josie or Josephine, only the family can call her Josie, sometimes it's really weird, and my older brother, Lincoln or Linc, that's what we call my sister and I, maybe I should start with our history, so you could get to know us a little more. 

My father, Jake Griffin, is the best man one could meet, he is good, responsible, affectionate, kind and very intelligent, he was always the one who took care of us when we were little, he is still young enough to have children of our age, so well handsome, blond, tall and blue-eyed, our mother instead... She always leave a lot to be desired, Abby, as we called her, was a mother of nefarious, we never trusted her, she never put us up or put to bed, she just yelled at us and said that we had to be better than we were, that she was wasting her money, we were never good enough, we were never the perfect children she wanted, and despite all my father wanted her, she betrayed him , with one of her doctors, and she left us all, she didn't even want to know about his children, thankfully, we could never get along with her, and we'd always stay with Dad.

Linc, he's our older brother, he's adopted and two years older than us, he's 22 years old and he's just finished college, now he's going to start his degree in Art History, at Ark University, our brother is completely different from us when it comes to physically, he's dark, very tall, like a closet, dark-eyed, and even if he shaves, he has dark and curly hair, a big cheerful smile, he is very overprotective, but it is appreciated that he cares about us. My brother also has a gift for research, he always discovers everything, he can intuit whether a person is good or not just by looking at him, he could be a cop like dad, if he wanted.

Then there are Josie and I, we are twins, we are 20 years old and we are in the middle of our career at Ark University, I study Children's Magisterium, one day I hope to be a teacher of the little ones in the house, I always wanted to form the foundations for a good education in children, if they do not learn of small certainty it is more difficult for them to study, I love those adorable little children, my sister on the other hand, she studies cellular biology, I honestly do not understand much what she does, but she is passionate and is the important thing, we are very similar to our father, we are both blonde, short, Josie has dark green eyes, and I light blues, she is thin, a body very similar to that of my mother, I on the contrary, I am also thin , but with curves.

I have a big secret, when I was 16, a kind of wolf bit me in the middle of the forest as I ran, I didn't expect it, I was alone and suddenly something dark, very big, red-eyed, I threw myself to the ground and bit my side, thanks to my father teaching us to fight, I was able to get out of there alive. What people don't know, is that the next day, I could smell, see and hear things much better than before, and the bite, disappeared from my skin, since then, I can become a wolf, if it sounds crazy, I know, but... It's the truth, full moons don't affect me like they did, no one should know, they'll ever believe I'm a monster, I've never been alone, there was never anyone else like me, and I doubt I'll ever find someone like that, I guess it's my destiny, to be alone. There is something in this place, it calls me, it makes me feel at home, I do not know how to explain it, it is an amazing feeling, it is not a very big place and there is always forest where to run, I am looking forward to finish preparing everything for tomorrow, the first day of the third year in college, but I need to run, release energy or nerves, I am not sure.

Picking up my clothes in the closet, I had the feeling that something strange was happening, the hair on my neck had turned on edge and my ears were beeping, I was losing control inside my house, but why? I ran out of there, I couldn't let them see me and I went straight into the woods stripping myself completely, fell to my knees on the ground and I started to notice how my bones were breaking, as my body changed at high speed, it no longer hurt, rather I enjoyed it, it is liberating, a unique feeling. I noticed the complete change when my vision became clearer in the dark of night, and looking towards my hands, they were no longer there, just legs, completely white, howling towards night, I started running around the new place, everything was new, smells, trees, animals, but no less beautiful, everything was green and there was even some snow.

I was enjoying myself so much, I didn't realize I was going straight towards a very large, dark animal, rolling with the strange animal a couple of strides, braking dry looking at that creature, was bigger than I thought and waited, watching it more closely, my body got stiff, it was a wolf, a wolf with black fur, burly and strong, but the scariest thing was his red eyes, so bright in the dark that frightened, my mind was filled with images of that night that changed everything, I began to take steps back without turning my back to that creature, I could only catch his smell, wood, pine and fresh earth, it was a heady smell, the creature began to growl menacingly and could not help but growl again by showing the teeth, before I started an unnecessary fight, I started running towards my house again, without looking back, the wolf was following me, I could notice it and hear his footsteps.

I didn't want to look back once I was in the clearing where I left my clothes, I could no longer listen to him, nor notice it nearby, I guess my smaller being, it's also more agile, checking once more on the sides I started to switch back to my human form, faster than I ever started dressing, running inside the house, who was that wolf? I couldn't be the one who bit me, could I? With some fear, I closed all the doors of the house, and including the windows, I needed to sleep if I wanted to be centered tomorrow. Without thinking about it, I got into the shower, washing all the mud and sweat from my skin, just after the refreshing shower I put on my pajamas that consisted of a large Linc T-shirt, thanks big brother, and a few shorts, exhausted fell asleep the moment I touched the pillow.

I woke up thanks to the sun gars coming through the slit of the curtains, looking towards the table I saw that it was 7 in the morning, I should get up now and start preparing, today was the day that would start at my new university, I was definitely nervous, or rather anxious, I was not sure, but something inside me told me that I was going to change everything. I stretched my arms over my head, smiled slightly at the stretch in my muscles, got out of bed walking towards my closet, starting to look among my clothes, should I wear something comfortable? Or something prettier?, I shouldn't impress anyone so I opted for some black tight leggings, a large gray sweatshirt, this was my father's, looking at my reflection in the full-body mirror I noticed the dream face I actually had, walking towards the bathroom I picked up my long blonde mane on a high, messy bun. I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and refresh my face, putting in it some moisturizer, my vanilla colony and mascara on my eyelashes, looking decent enough walk to the closet taking my trusted Nikes, finally prepared for the day I grabbed the bag with the books and come down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning, big brother" I said jumping as I hugged Linc's side and kissed the top of my head.

"Good morning little sister, ready for the day?" he commented as he left in front of me a plate full of crispy bacon, no doubt he towards the best bacon in the world.

"You could say yes, though not quite until I drink my coffee" I said walking to the closet that contained our travel cups, grabbing another one for my brother, approaching the coffee maker taking everything we needed to make our coffees, even if he took it black and sugar-free, I didn't, once my brother's cup was prepared and covered, I put it aside on the countertop, holding mine at the moment pouring cold milk with ice and a tablespoon of almond cream, then poured the coffee and a squirt of caramel, closing my cup and leaving it next to his. "I suppose Josie is still asleep, today she starts her classes late, are you nervous to begin?"

"Yes, keep sleeping, you know how she wants to" he said, laughing as he picked up breakfast stuff, grateful for his giant cup of coffee by sipping him. "No, no nervous, I'm looking forward to it, I'm looking forward to it, this place is like being at home, I don't know if you notice"

"I know you mean, since we got home it was like coming home after being away for a long time, anyway I think we'll have very good experiences" comment while grabbing my cup and bag to leave the house to Linc's giant black Jeep, having the same schedule we could go together, honestly I would go with him always, I love being close to my brother.

When we were near his car, Linc opened the door for me and watched me jump to get to the seats, both laughing at the absurdity that I had to jump and he would just raise his leg, leave the cup in the car cup holder, placing the bag with the books and the computer between my legs on the floor of the car, we both fastened our seat belts before my brother gave me his mobile with Spotify open on our Disney Playlist. It was our tradition, every year the day we started classes, Dad sang with us all the Disney songs so that we weren't nervous, since then we always did it like this, it's really fun to do this with Linc, he's really defiance and he screams so much that he ended up laughing at his voices, no doubt it's going to be something that I do the rest of my life.

Before I wanted to get to campus, laughing so much that I skipped tears, watching Linc get out of the car still laughing and walk beside me, to open my door, I put the bag on my shoulder with a cup in each hand, when he opened my door I stretched out of him just before jumping to the ground again, I approached him by comfortingly at the same time as he grabbed my head kissing the top of this one.

"Be careful today, if anything happens you call me, anything I'm 5 minutes walk away, beware of disgusting men" he said looking at my eyes seriously and overprotectively

"Yes, I'll be careful, don't worry, nothing will happen to me, enjoy your first day, I love you," I said before kissing his on the cheek and starting to walk on my back without taking my eyes off his

When I went back I didn't realize I was close to someone, so when I turned crashing into a small, thin person, making her laugh, she was a girl my height with dark, smooth and long hair, a very pretty face with a strong and marked jaw, but what highlighted most were her eyes , bright green eyes watching me with amusement.

"I'm so sorry, God, I'm clumsy," I said running wide-eyed.

"Don't apologize, I too would be distracted if my boyfriend was as good as yours, I'm Octavia," the girl said, smiling broadly and holding my hand.

"He's not my boyfriend, he's my older brother, that would be very rare, that was him being overprotective for no reason," I said with a wrinkled face before laughing and squeezing her hand "I'm Clarke, and my brother is Lincoln, what do you study? If you don't mind telling me, of course."

"I understand you better than you think, my older brother Bell is exactly the same, anyway you have incredible genes, you are the two beautiful and even if I are in that sweatshirt I see your body, beautiful curves" let Octavia without filter with a stung smile. "Children's teaching I'm in the third year of my career, and you?"

"Linc, is adopted, if he is very handsome thinking about it in the best way that I have as his sister, although you are also beautiful, your parents must be incredibly handsome, your brother equally, although I prefer men with brown eyes that clear like yours" I released without thinking about laughing slightly, surprised to think that we would go together to all the subjects and schedules "I also study children's teachings , third year, so we'll go together, good thing, I'm not very good at making friends.

"Then you'll like Bell, dark, tall and dark-eyed, we're a different father, even if you don't tell him I said that, his ego is too big," Octavia said, white eyes. "If I may ask, how old is your brother Lincoln?" she whispers with a shy smile

"She's 22 years old, he's doing a postgraduate degree in Art History, and yes, he's single before you ask, and I'm here thinking you wanted to be my friend, we also have another sister, my twin Josie" commenting on Octavia's big shy smile.

"That's not what I meant, although I was also curious, he's too handsome to be single, let me guess, he doesn't make relations " whispered Octavia with a little disappointment

"Actually, he never goes out with anyone because he wants to be with that person forever, so until he doesn't know her, he refrains from relationships, he's not impressed by girls who go after all men, he prefers them shy, sincere, a good conversation," I said to Octavia looking at her significantly, laughing at her funny eyes

"My brother is going to hate you or he'll do it all for you, I'm still not sure which one he'll choose, we should still go to classes by now or we'll be late the first day," she says, grabbing my arm walking to the corresponding classroom for our first class of the day.

Once inside, we both headed to the back of the room placing us together, the hours passed much faster than anyone would have expected considering that today we did not have the most entertaining subjects, I suppose comment with someone some topics discussed in class help, and more if that person looks so much like you in certain aspects. Talking to Octavia we both realized that we were completely the same in many things, making small talks for the rest, for us were of hours without problems, before we realized we were already on our way to the parking lot to wait for our respective brothers laughing non-stop, how could she worship a person so much just knowing her? That was Octavia, inadvertently I made you adore her with her sweet smile and unexpected savagery. I began to hear slow, measured steps approaching us from behind.

"Someone's coming from behind" just as someone scared Octavia into jumping in the place ready to beat someone up.

The culprit of a certain scare, he was really gorgeous, had never seen someone like him, tall, broad-backed, huge arms and hands that came in want to ask you to get caught by the neck, where did that shit thought come from?, observing his face notice the amount of freckles he contained, standing out against his candy-colored skin, and those dark eyes that looked at you so that he seemed to know your soul , in addition to his hair, black and curly, completely tousled, favored his in many ways, turning my gaze to Octavia, notice that she was already looking at me with an eyebrow raised a big smile on her face.

"Clarke, this is my brother Bellamy, Bell, this is my new best friend Clarke, be nice to her," Octavia said, leaning her hand against Bellamy's crossed arms, turning my gaze to him, I saw him already staring at me with half a smile in the corner of his mouth. Stretching out his hand, grabbing his with mine, sensing a small smell of wood and pine, it sounded like something, but I didn't know what to relate to, before I could think about it more, notice Octavia's eyes opening up and a pair of strong arms grabbed me by holding and hanging over a strong shoulder, laughing when recognizing Linc's body, he began to circle with me hanging upside down, protesting and banging on his back to get me down, the very idiot on top was laughing even louder for my protests, before leaving me on the ground again hugging me in conditions kissing my forehead as usual, squeezing his body to turn on our observers. As Octavia looked at us with amusement, Bellamy had swapped his smiles to a frown and bad face with a tight jaw, deciding to ignore his sister again.

"Octavia, Bellamy, this is my older brother Lincoln, Linc, this is Octavia my new best friend, and Bellamy, her older brother," I said, raising my eyebrow to Octavia's pink cheeks as she pulled out her tongue, who at the same time turns to see her brother's face change from his frown to surprise, beginning to laugh as they crossed looks identical to mine with Linc at the time when he saw Octavia look.

We both looked up their eyebrows at the testosterone-filled looks of the two men in front of us, we both began to walk towards the cars without looking at them once.

"From what I see, Linc, you like it even more closely" commenting before his offended face

"Well, have you seen that piece of man? God and my brother's face when seeing him with you was priceless, he met you for two seconds and he's already put in territorial mode, I almost made fun of him there in the middle," she says, laughing freely now, turning her gaze at the two men who seemed to speak seriously with their arms crossed. "What do you think they're saying?"

"Surely they'll be doing a penis contest, to see who's the most tall" I let go without thinking about it before I took my hands to my mouth laughing with Octavia as surprised as I am.

"You have to come to the party that we do today my brother and I, well party no, rather meeting friends, bring your siblings without problems, give me your phone and I write my number and all the data" said Octavia extending his hand to deliver my phone, doing it without further delay observe as both men must have come to some kind of agreement because they were hitting their shoulders , each other with open hands, as they laughed and began to walk towards them.

"O, I hope you invite them to the party, if you're not absolutely invited, will you come, Princess?" said Bellamy looking straight at me.

"Should I be frightened? And my name is Clarke, not princess, use it" I said with an eyebrow raised, listening to Octavia's startled laughter, looking at her brother's frown

"No one ever talks to him like that, he has that aura that tends to bend everyone, or well, almost everyone" Whispers Octavia just before his brother dragged him by the arm without letting him say good-bye, Linc looked at me with a funny raised eyebrow, walking towards the car, we could finally get home.

The afternoon passed much slower and more boring than for both in the morning, both doing jobs and studying the agenda that had been given in class today. We had both told each other how well the day had gone, concluding that this was definitely our place, we were completely at ease and without trying, looking at the time I should be preparing already. I ran up the stairs into the room grabbing everything I needed to take a good shower, feeling refreshed after the big shower, walked to my closet watching my dress options, quickly choosing, some dark blue skinny jeans, a silk-tight shirt with lace on the necklock of the black chest, a black leather jacket and military black boots , opting for the simplest, let my hair dry in the air letting my natural curls and undulations come to light, I went to make up quickly choosing to rip my eye a little with a black eyeliner making a thin and soft line, painting the water line with a black pencil and remarking my very long mascara lashes, once ready to remark everything with my vanilla colony and washing my teeth , walking to my siblings rooms, first calling in Josie's, noticing that I wasn't home yet, I went to Linc's, calling just as he was opening. Noting that my brother had managed hard enough, with a tight black T-shirt, worn dark jeans and some simple shoes I grabbed his suscker looking at me before laughing.

"Are you very pretty little sister, trying to impress someone?" he said with an eyebrow raised clutching our all-black motorcycle helmets.

"I don't, but what about you? Looking forward to drawing Octavia's attention?" co-oddly laughing at his closed face and his surprised eyes laughing timidly, but without answering both of us we walked towards our Honda CB600F Hornet ABS'11 Blanca, I was certainly in love with this bike, although it was the only one who could drive it to Linc's side, I loved to go back feeling the freedom to bow my head back with your eyes closed and seem like you're flying.

Mounted on the bike, while he was well placed to drive, I adjusted my helmet well, just before stretching one of my hands by plying it in the gas tank of the bike and the other on my thigh waiting for the journey, once on the road, I began to close my eyes enjoying as much as always, but too little when I arrived earlier than expected to Octavia and Bellamy's house , we both took off our helmet by walking towards the door, we looked at each other before touching the door with some lightness waiting. I listened intently quick steps towards the door, too light to be Bellamy's, so I assumed she would be Octavia, but to my surprise she was a very beautiful young woman with a great resemblance to the siblings, she was supposed to be her mother.

"Hello! You must be Lincoln and Clarke, Octavia and Bellamy's new friends, I'm Aurora, call me that, no Mrs. Blake, OCTAVIA, BELLAMY ARE COMING YOUR FRIENDS!" her mother shouts down the stairs after smiling at us extensively.

Listen to the sounds of the house attentively, I smiled at Octavia's little leaps half laughing, and I bowed with my head with a frown at Bellamy's snort, what was wrong with him? I am clear that he did not particularly like it, but not to get that reaction, being inside my own mind I did not realize that a small body crashed over my laughing with happiness, react to the second by hugging it with equal strength, moving our bodies a little from one leg to another.

"I see you're more glad to see Clarke than your own brother, I should have guessed, " Bellamy muttered looking at us with an eyebrow raised, I couldn't help the reaction of my body by pulling out my fingers while moving my lips saying "Fuck you" without making any sound

"Well guys, I'll leave you guys, I'm going to the hospital, you don't break anything, you know where everything is, you have money for pizzas," his mother said as she hugged Octavia and Bellamy, before catching their coat and running out the door.

"Well, now the others will come, come I want to show you my room, so you can leave the helmet of the bike there, let all this testosterone stay with them and we get up until the others arrive," Octavia said, grabbing my arm before running up with my body behind them.

Her room was huge, of pure white surrounded by photos and corks full of memories, her bed was just below a very bright window, her sheets were of a very nice dark purple, her closet was half open with clothes sticking out ill-placed, certainly she was also looking to wear before we got there, on the other side of the room there was a large desk full of books of the University , looking at her again I smiled broadly.

"Your room is huge, very nice, although quite white for my taste, so I see you were also thinking about what to wear... So you really like my brother... I'm going to be honest with you, I don't know how to feel about it, because I know you're a great person and you're good to each other, you're my best friend and my brother... But I have to give you the talk, he's a man of serious relationships, if you really want to be with him, you're in a relationship, you don't play, or once you get done you're not interested anymore, if you break his heart, you hurt him or he suffers, I'll chase you to the ends of the Earth, he's everything to me, okay? In addition... If in a few years I have you as an official sister... You would give me very handsome and adorable nephews, I would spoil them so much... "I said I was seriously looking at Octavia who smiled a little

"I'm going to be honest with you, I think I owe you as a best friend and because it's your brother, when I see Lincoln it's like I've known him forever, it's like our lives are intertwined in some way, I don't know, maybe I'm going crazy but it's like we've agreed in other lives, yes, I'm listening to myself completely crazy , but if your brother is interested in me, I... I want to be serious with him, I want to do it really, since I know you it's like if you've always been in my life, it's like we've met since we were little and we're growing up together, I don't understand our lives are like intertwined, it may sound like nonsense but I never felt that connection with anyone and I'm glad you two are."whispered Octavia shrugging slightly with a sweet smile.

"That seems more than perfect to me then, and I know that you mean, since we got here it feels like coming home after having been away a long time, we had never felt like this, we never felt that we belonged anywhere, Linc and I were always different from the rest of our family, Dad is the one who supported us the most, Mom we were never good enough for her, not even my sister and she is the one who most resembles her, both physically and psychologically, with Linc I can be myself and he is one of the most important parts of my life, I just want what is best for him and if it's you, better yet, you don't know what I'd be happy with..." whispering my shoulders by making Octavia hug me hard, laughing slightly, I heard steps coming up the stairs of the entrance "There's someone at the door" whispering just before they rang the bell, notice Octavia looking at me strangely but said nothing, just got up grabbing my arm and driving me back down, finding us at the foot of the stairs a group of unknown people, who were now introducing themselves to my brother and greeting Octavia fondly, I was left away from the rest watching carefully the movements of people, the smells and sounds of hearts, ready to notice anything strange, Bellamy stood beside me, letting me smell his smell completely, noting that it was the same as that of the other night, wood, pine and fresh earth, my gaze turned to him with speed, watching him attentively.

"It was you" whispers noticing how his gaze turned to my bewildered and suddenly surprised, before I could say anything a hand drew me to the group of people who looked at me with interest.

"Guys, this is Clarke, my best friend and sister Lincoln, Clarkie, these are Roan, Miller, Roan's boyfriend, Harper, Monty, Harper's boyfriend, Raven, and finally Murphy, his name is actually John, but he doesn't like it so we use his last name," Octavia said as he looked at each of those present, Roan was a tall, tall man with a long blond hair, with blue eyes like ice, broad-shouldered, quite handsome, Miller was dark very tall also with blue eyes, Harper was a very beautiful and sweet blonde woman for the energy she detached, Monty a very intelligent Asian but with a nervous energy, Raven, a brunette woman with her hair pulled out in a high ponytail and a red leather jacket, very striking, I hoped to get along with her, but it was Murphy who surprised me, did not look at me curiously like the others, rather with suspicion, rigid, challenging me with the look, squeping his gaze without problems raising an eyebrow in the process, challenging him to do something, he began to form a growl from his chest, smiling slightly I saw his eyes shine a very beautiful golden color, let my eyes shine kept my face serious watching his face change and lower my head in complete submission, suddenly listening to some strong breaths.

"Alpha" whispers too loud Roan without filter

Everyone suddenly stared at me strangely, I started to feel restless and uncomfortable, it was like being locked in four glass walls and being watched by people in a zoo, God should not have done anything, I shouldn't have shown myself, now everyone is going to be afraid, i'm so afraid, I'm so stupid, I'm going to be alone again, what did Roan tell me? I'm sure it was no good, noticing that it was going to collapse in a few moments, look at my brother who was already staring at me with a frown half stretching his arms to try to get close to him.

"I'm going to your bathroom, Octavia" whispers up the stairs quickly, walking down the aisle to the open door where the bathroom was, closing behind me, leaning against the door sliding down to the floor, with my hands on my face and elbows resting on your knees, don't cry, don't cry, don't cry, I thought to myself as my vision turned blurry. A bang rang out at the door surprising me.

"I'll go down, one second" whisper walking to the sink and look at me seeing that all my makeup was fine, wash my hands slowly.

"Princess, are you all right? Octavia's teasing them, they didn't want to scare you..." said Bellamy tenderly from the other side, surprised that it was him, I opened the door looking at his face as he looked at me, his hand rose to pull a lock of my hair from my face placing it behind my ear, caressing my cheek in the process, we both felt a kind of electricity that ran through our systems leaving our skin topped, surprised look down the stairs, where I could hear everyone's hearts, Bellamy looked at me for the last time before coming down and noticing that Octavia was already upstairs looking at me with a big smile.

"I know what you are, don't worry, I'm not going to be scared of you, I'm like you, in a sense, very much like you, but no, we should go, we wanted to make a bonfire by the river, if you need anything I'm here for you, always" short whisper before her hugged me tightly, I gave her back the hug with the same force

"I'm here too, whatever it is, I'm here" whispers low, just stop her listening as she went down the stairs, very scared in the background though I shouldn't notice it in front of them, they were all gathered waiting at the entrance with things in their hands, looking at everyone, staring at me like a weird bug, I turned my gaze to my brother again who was advancing towards me quickly hugging me with force and duness , making me laugh a little at his overprotection.

Suddenly, someone dropped some metal on the floor, making the sound fall like a cap falling to the ground, I quickly moved away from my brother, looking around to notice how everything around me slowed down, as suddenly you heard shell casings fall to the ground with force coming from everywhere, I was completely in the dark except for a bonfire, where did this come from? Where did all those shell casings and arrow sounds fly through the air? Looking more at my surroundings I noticed that there was water on one side and a thick boque on the other side, lowering my gaze to my hands were full of blood, raising my gaze frightened I began to look all over again, feeling a little lost and frightened, until I saw around the bonfire, each and every one of those present dead on the ground, I notice how my skull felt pressed suddenly, I took my hands to either side of my head, squeezing my temple with my face pursed and eyes closed, suddenly I caught air, and my eyes opened, letting loose an inhuman cry, which made my entire chest vibrate by slowly releasing the pressure on my head. Suddenly I was back at the entrance of Bellamy and Octavia's house, everyone stared at me surprised before Bellamy grabbed me by the arms inspecting my face, pulling the locks out of my hair, seeing the fear in my eyes, began to look at others.

"We can't go there, we can't go there, it's dangerous" whispers in a small voice looking towards Linc, who nodded quickly walking with me to the living room, sitting next to me on the couch, where Bellamy soon sat on my other side, silently looking at me before staring at everyone, at the same time as me. Everyone kept looking at me with certainty, fear and even anger, swallowing saliva wait for the bombing of questions to begin, but first I looked at my brother who looked at me.

"Whatever happens, please don't be afraid of me, you're the only one who could ever fail me, please, I would never hurt you" whispers with fear, terror that my brother really feared me, he saw me as a monster

"Do you think I don't know what you are, little sister? I followed you into the woods for days after you had the attack, I know you'd never hurt me, you never did, I always knew you were special, but I never thought you'd be so serious, you're unique, and incredibly strong in keeping that a secret to protect us, but, with that overprotective brother... I found out on my own" whispered Linc kissing my forehead as I smiled and fondled my cheek fondly.

Don't I really scare you?" I whispers in a small voice and a pout on my lips, the others didn't care only my brother, if he was afraid, my world would sink

"No, I could never fear you, you're my sister and I saw you in every way possible, I'd never be afraid of you, whatever happened, I'd always trust you first," Linc said with a big smile, I couldn't help but hug him by letting out a little sigh that I didn't know was holding, suddenly a voice interrupted all the moment.

"What the fuck has that been?" said Raven's voice with a certain point will be directed at me, unable to help it, my chest began to vibrate with a growl and my eyes to shine before such sudden hostility, resusing her to say something else

"What's that about an Alpha? And ... why do you all look at me like that?" commenting on an eyebrow staring at the faces of everyone here.

"I can explain all that to you, but um... can you answer me to one thing? Did they bite you? Or were you born that way?" said Roan looking straight at me, diverting my attention from Raven to him.

"I was bitten, when I was 16, a big black beast came out of the trees, attacked me and bit me, had red eyes, was strong and fast, I was a girl but my father taught us to defend ourselves, he's a cop, well, now Sheriff, so I was able to get out of there, I got him off my back and I ran home, even Linc, Dad was working and less bad, I didn't know what to do, I was so scared... Suddenly it was this, and I was alone and I became a giant wolf, literally a wolf, now do you answer the questions?" answered seriously, not letting them see any weaknesses

"What was that, what was that cry over there and why do we have to listen to her? Who are you for that?" said Raven impatiently and with anger, unable to contain it no more I turn towards her releasing a roar of warning, without containing me, advancing my body a little offensively, noticing the rigidity of Bellamy by my side, I began to observe more my surroundings just in case, exits, movements, sounds, weapons, anything, before the roar of both Raven and Roan, Miller, Octavia, Murphy and Bellamy shone brightly in different colors, causing everyone to lower their heads in submission, except for Bellamy, who watched me closely.

Looking at each other's eyes, they shone a different color, Raven Blue, like Roan, Octavia and Murphy of a very pretty gold, Miller a bright orange resembling the flames at a bonfire, and Bellamy, red, completely red, my gaze turned to Roan, waiting for explanations.

"Raven, haven't you learned to respect the Alphas yet? You never one off, you know what happens when they get angry, shut up and be more respectful" Roan says, looking directly at her. "Before, I need to know more, do you have complete transformation? Did you kill anyone?"

"Full transformation? You mean being a wolf with four legs, hair and tail? Yes, I can become that, or if I don't want to be a wolf, I can stay in shape between the two worlds, and never kill anyone, nor harm them, as I said I was alone, I don't understand anything, that has to do with all this?" I can feel anxious looking everywhere, following anyone's movements

"Okay that's, more than interesting, almost no one has that gift, it's more so far Bellamy is the only one who could do it, of all the herds, that we know in the world, only he can, so far, you too, and if you didn't kill someone, why are your eyes red?" asked Roan again.

"Her eyes are blue, bright blue, I saw them on several occasions, not red as you say," Linc said abruptly.

Do you have the weight of any person's death or pain about you?" asked Roan as he nodded the only one nodded in compression. "Okay, that's weirder, your eyes change color, to red like an Alpha when you give orders or surround us, but there are times when they're bright blues, and those eyes, they're like mine, belong to a group of the herd, what do you know about normal wolves?"

"They are herd animals, the larger the herd, the stronger they are, there is a male and a female that command over all of them, when that couple joins, they are forever, belong to each other and are the only ones that can reproduce, the females do not come into heat, since only the high-ranking female can do it, with the male, that's all I know, why?" I said more curiously now

"Okay, that couple would be called Alphas, the other members of the herd, berian Betas or Omegas, the Betas are those who follow, command and abide by the actions of the Alphas, the Omegas are those separated or solitary, but still, they move close to the herd" Roan said calmly, looking around "In my case, born so, blue eyes represent Omega, I carry the weight of a death of someone I loved with all my soul, in the case of Murphy and Octavia, are Betas, Bellamy's Betas, to be exact, it was he who converted them, but that story is not mine to tell, and then this Bellamy, who like you, his red eyes indicate that he is an Alpha, are the ones who command them, although in your case, it is a special Alpha, normal, anyone can be Alpha if it steals power, killing another, that's what the other werewolves do, in their case, we call it True Alpha, it was the only one so far, only a Beta with enough willpower and character, can become Alpha by its own weight without stealing that power, makes them stronger, faster, more cunning, I suppose it is your case too, your eyes change when you put us in our place and show your rank, seeking respect, willpower and character, you two, you have more wolf genes, you get closer to the description that you gave me, better ear, smell, senses, speed, strength, intelligence, you have all that content and do not brag, you're Alphas, True Alphas, if it was weird to see one, I guess now there are two..." Roan rethred fiercely, looking at all those present who nodded carefully, suddenly Bellamy's hand slipped down my back.

Noticing its weight and warmth in the lower part of my spine, my head turns to see its eyes glowing from a deep red, without much thinking let my eyes shine, lifting the corner of my corner when seeing his face of amazement, his hand slipping from my back until it is placed between our thighs, my whole body tingled where his hand had grazed me, even looking at his bright eyes one of his fingers began to caress the side of my thigh leaving his palm up, his gaze callused towards my hand and back to my eyes raising an eyebrow waiting for an answer, gradually letting my hand slip to his, noticing how a shiver formed at the bottom of my spine and judging by his gaze on his too, the fingertips of our fingers were caressed slowly to our palms, letting both hands get tangled, intertwining our fingers, his hand was so big, rough and warm, when he began to caress mine, softer with his thumb we both let go of a sigh that we was, he lifted the corner from his mouth a little, just before someone broke the eye contact between us, clearing his throat tightly, we both turned our gaze towards Roan without letting go of our hands, even if he wanted to, it would be impossible, Bellamy squeezed it tightly a little before relaxing, looking at everyone who watched us with interest.

"Can I see your complete transformation? I want to see if there is any significant change between you, eye color, height, corpulence, fur, I still find it a little fascinating that your eyes are blue, although I think Bellamy might have a theory," Roan said again watching among the two with respect at all times, marking his place, turning my gaze to said man who squeezed my hand slightly.

"Yes, I have it, what did you see, princess? What did you hear? I was watching you all the time, suddenly it was like you weren't here" he whispered without slowly stroking my hand with his thumb.

"I heard bullet casings against the ground, guns rising, arrows flying, when I turned suddenly I was at a bonfire, with water on one side, and a thick forest on the other, but worst of all, was to see all your bodies on the ground with arrows and bullets, you were all dead, I couldn't do anything, so... My mind started to hurt, everything was too much and I needed to scream, so... I did..." whisper with some fear, looking towards him, seeing the surprise in everyone's faces and Miller's nod.

"My theory is simple, Banshee, according to Irish folklore, are female spirits, appearing in a woman's body, to announce with her cries or cries the death of a relative, but if we investigate more, "the woman who regrets" can hear sudden voices, see things that are not, deaths that have not yet happened, are scarce and come in family lineage , are immune to many things, very loud, and their cry could be used as a weapon, if it is redirected to a place, my theory is, that their eyes are blue at certain times, not because it carries the weight of their own deaths, if not by the weight of all the deaths they can perceive, any sound or movement can activate that side can activate that side, but only if someone who cares is in danger, in this case, her brother and Octavia, that activates her" whispers Bellamy looking at everyone, and then Miller "You are the Hellhound, you are connected to death like her, you are supposed to be both united, you protect the supernatural and to her, you should notice her power, feel stronger while she is near, do you feel it?"

Miller began to watch me intently squeezing his jaw, before his eyes shone bright again this time, nodding completely silently, his gaze returned to Bellamy, who looked intently at any change in the environment, just like me.

"That means, she's unique, just like you, but her visions are warnings of death, her voice can be a weapon and a warning, if someone finds out what she is. They'll want her for herds, she has so much power within her, that she would make a herd practically invincible" Whisper Roan lost in his thoughts, notice how Bellamy's body responded by tightening my hand, raising up a little

"No one touches her, she belongs here, and I will kill anyone who tries anything against her" he was holding him tightly, spitting out the words, I began to caress his hand a little, noticing his body relaxing and his gaze moving towards me slowly.

"I won't let anything happen to her either, ever, I can be human, but believe me, take care of me and take care of her," Linc said looking with some respect at Bellamy

"If you think that someone is going to touch my best friend, it will be above my corpse, now you are protected by the herd" Octavia comments strongly, noticing how everyone was beginning to nod around us.

"So now we have two Alphas, like normal wolves, that pity when I discover all your harem that the princess took the place that everyone wanted and I don't even touch you," Raven said with some malice, noticing a weight in my stomach, I began to turn away Bellamy's hand slowly, tightening my jaw a little in the face of his insistent pressure, in the end he let go of my hand letting me put it back on my legs, noticing the weight of his look on the side of my face, obviously I would have a harem, all I had to see was, why did I care? Anyway I had just met him, turn my gaze to Octavia who was already watching me sweetly and apologizing with his eyes, although I was not sure if by his brother or Raven.

"Just that you were my brother's passing dust once, doesn't mean that the rest of the women are, not all are up to an Alpha, it controls your Raven mouth, it's your Alpha you're talking about, and my brother, but above all it was a blow to make Clarke feel minor, insignificant and feel better about yourself. Clarke may be respectful and shut up, but I wouldn't, I'd be careful who you talk to coyote, my brother long ago stopped sleeping with people who weren't worth it, including you" Octavia spat with poison in her voice with her bright eyes causing Raven to lower her head embarrassed, I clenched my jaw looking at that woman with my eyes shining red Reven I drink spittle by lowering my head even further, noticing how Bellamy's hand caressed the patch of skin on my back as I was stretched forward, I couldn't help but let go of a grunt of protest, standing up.

"Did you want to see the complete transformation true?" I asked Roan who was anxious, like the rest "Well, as I'm not going to undress in front of my brother or none of you for that matter, I'm going to your bethroom Octavia, now I'm coming back" before leaving the room in complete silence going up the stairs quickly, noticing the strong strides and footsteps, behind me, Bellamy's hand grabbed my elbow, diverting my way to get into what I was supposed to be in his room.

His room was a larger than Octavia's, his bed was a King size with black sheets, it must be solid wood, no doubt a nice piece, the walls were gray, smooth with many bookshelf, history, various mythologies, a large wooden desk matching the bed, full of papers and scattered books, he placed himself in front of me diverting the attention of the room to his brown eyes.

"Do you like it?" whispering short, hearing a snort from below, looking at Bellamy's eyes again, nodding before carrying one of my fingers to his lips shutting him, staring at me with a frown pointing down and then to my ear, indicating that they were listening, he shook his head, dropping his head against my shoulder, he could already notice the growl forming and it seems that he too, because he smiled, turning his gaze to me, lowering his lips to my ear, whispering too shortly. "Don't listen to Raven, she never likes to lose to anyone, and you've smashed her in seconds, stronger, full transformation, True Alpha and Banshee, plus, to make her Alpha practically drool over you" by slightly snorting put my hands on his hard, muscular chest by pushing his body away from mine, walking to one side of the room removing my jacket, sticking my body back to him, I began to lift my silk shirt, throwing it aside, doing the same thing with the black bra, lowering my hands to the button of my Jeans, I noticed Bellamy's look on my body, not wanting to scare me, I started to lower them by my legs next to my black lace thong, without problems after removing my boots easily with my feet, once completely naked look over my shoulder, seeing that he had not yet moved, only watched me, let my body begin to change in front of him without problems, without making a single noise of pain before broken bones, and the change in my skin, quickly no longer a human, standing in front of him there was a wolf waiting for it to change.

Bellamy opened the door a little so that we could get out later, he removed his shoes and socks before, leaving them aside, without taking the look out of my eyes, grabbed the back of his tight T-shirt, behind the nape pulling it, until he removed it from his body, his skin was even more tanned so, a perfect gold, there were some polka dots by his body, his pectorals and seating marked highlighting, watch attentively as they undulated as he moved to unbutton his pants, starting to lower them by his legs without problems, becoming completely naked in front of me, normal that he had no complexities before his body, but before seeing everything, turn my head aside, waiting for his change, when he heard him fall to his knees, and his bones were broken, watch as his body changed, as his bones were repositioned, his muscles trembled, his brown eyes changed to an intense red, and his golden skin to a jet black fur, he stood in front of me panting, no doubt he was huge, larger than me, moving towards me slowly, frightened of my reaction, his snout was barely , but what surprised me was that his big head slipped down my neck, leaving a sweet caress there, I could not help returning it by putting me on my feet, putting my own head under his neck, rubbing me against his soft fur, it was so warm to be there next to him, they felt so good the caresses that I was giving me and I would return him with my own head, that we both noticed that both breasts vibrated with a slight purr, recoiling a little look at their eyes and then towards the door, walking towards it.

We both walked out the door slowly down the hall, down the stairs, entered the living room where everyone looked at us in amazement, complete fascination, we stood in front of Roan sitting down, noticeing how Bellamy rested part of his body against mine watching around him, my eyes fixed on Octavia who winked at me.

"Your eyes are red, like Bellamy's, I guess being in a herd accentuates this side of yours, just changes your size a little, considering that the males are always bigger, the fur color always changes, so it's not uncommon for yours to be white as snow, and Bellamy's black as night, I suppose really, we have two True Alphas in the herd, being male and female, there will be no problems, and practically you have already chosen, you only have to listen to the vibration of your breasts when you are close, and the way Bellamy looks everywhere waiting for any attack to protect you" whisper Roan surprising us both, since we strayed a little and danced on our uncomfortable legs, my gaze turned to Octavia who looked at me with a broad smile, I suppose she was happy.

Looking at Bellamy, I saw that his eyes were already on me, leaving me bewildered by the look I found on them, suddenly seeing images, which were not mine, images of a green-eyed brunette girl running through a garden, Aurora much younger laughing, hard images of screams and blurred vision, a forest and a bite on one side, uncontrollable changes, younger Roan without having as much tact, killing the Alpha who bit Bellamy, he creating his own herd, battling another herd of alphas alone, his eyes changing from a gilt like Octavia's, to an intense red by pulling his sister out of a virtually dead car accident, biting her arm with intent to save her, Murphy falling from a rooftop, and Bellamy grabbing his arm with his mouth to prevent him from falling, Murphy and his anger uncontrolled, even more intense for his physical changes, screaming that he is a monster, images of her, of her running through the woods happy with blue eyes, a blow and seeing herself with intense red eyes growling towards Bellamy before running into the woods again, she and Octavia with her back laughing, she being lifted up by her brother in the air, laughing happily, her hands intertwined, her previous caresses, suddenly feeling a pull on her chest causing us both to stare slightly panting.

What just happened?


	2. Imprinted

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aviso: el inglés no es mi lengua materna, lamento cualquier falla que pueda tener. No dudes en dejar un comentario, ¡gracias!

#  THE HEAD AND THE HEART 

###  Imprinted 

######  POV Bellamy Blake 

My name is Bellamy Blake, and I'm almost 23 years old, you might think my life is a little chaotic, and you'd be right, all these people sitting in front of me, they're my family, my herd, but maybe I should start from the beginning, where it all started. When I was 18, I was taking a shortcut home after a party I shouldn't have gone to, in the middle of the woods when a black, hairy, strong, red-eyed beast attacked me, bit me, dragged and left me, at two days my whole life changed, suddenly I was a werewolf , I was faster, stronger, my senses had changed and I became a giant wolf, I trusted Miller with that information and eventually we discovered that he was a Hellhound, a mythological creature that protects supernatural people, we both met Roan, Miller's boyfriend, a werewolf born, his family was brutally murdered by his psychotic ex-girlfriend Echo a hunter who planted a bomb in the family home exploding the house with children, the elderly and good people inside, who were not to blame for anything, then she disappeared, and only shows up to keep trying to hunt Roan, only when he strays from the herd. 

Then there's Harper and Monty, they're also a couple, Harper was a hunter who was learning, but she met us before she knew we were werewolves, or other species of supernatural creatures and realized that she could never harm innocent people, defend those people who can't defend themselves, both supernatural, and normal humans, Monty is a genius, knows every plant that can help us or poison us, how to mix each one without being dangerous and antidotes to every existing poison, is an assistant at the veterinary clinic, together with our friend Jackson, he knows every supernatural being and its dangers, we are very lucky that they belong to our herd, the other werewolves laugh at them being human, but they don't know what they can do.

And finally, there are my two betas, they were created by me, they were both between life and death, I decided to let them be part of this family, Octavia, my sister, a sarcastic person, eloquent and cheerful, a force of nature could be said, I gave her that opportunity, not only because she was my sister, but because I knew I would survive her, is one of the strongest people I know next to my mother, the day I converted it was one of the worst in my life, a truck crashed head on at us, crashing the whole car, people say it was a miracle that we both without a scratch, little know, that I broke my spine, my arms and my organs were bleeding inside, I could notice how they recovered in seconds, but as I turned my head, I saw my inert sister's body, almost lifeless, her lungs could barely carry air to her brain, her body was shattered, so in short I was able to move a little, reach her arm and bite her, letting her body begin to recover, I managed to get out of the car and then drag my sister's body out, it was fortunate to recover, that the bite served at that time, what I did not know is that when making the conscious decision to save a life, my inner Alpha risen, coming to light, that led us to fight hunters again, a True Alpha without a common herd, it would be really easy to hunt it, it was not, but in the crossfire was John Murphy, he nearly fell off the roof while I was fighting with a hunter, whom Harper shot from another building, gave me time to grab his arm with my teeth while holding the killer, as we didn't know if he had become, Miller kidnap him, but that's another story, it turns out that Murphy had difficulty keeping his anger on its roots, so I inadvertently turned a child with anger problem into an uncontrollable werewolf, until I talk to him, since then, it's a little quieter, but depending on what occasions, it costs him.

Until now, they were the only ones I could trust, I didn't realize that this morning my sister would be friend, best friend, with a girl who would turn out to be exceptional and her older brother. 

####  This morning 

My mind was on what I had seen last night, a white wolf a little smaller than me, with blue eyes running, until I crashed into my huge body, notice that it was a female with a fantastic smell of vanilla, a female to whom when I growled, her eyes changed color to an intense red like mine and I growl back, defensively, until he ran away again, tried to track her speed, but she was much faster and more agile than me, how could she move so fast? I was definitely on where I was going and lost track too soon, I was thinking so much about it that I didn't realize that my sister was right in front of me, next to a little blonde, a girl with an amazing body, long and strong legs, even under that huge sweatshirt, you could see the pretty curves she was hiding, I decided at that very moment, frightening my sister, she never found out or was watching around her, but her friend seemed to do the opposite as she quickly turned to my body as she grabbed Octavia in my arms. It turns out to be called Clarke and it was much prettier in front, with thick lips highlighted with a beauty mark on top of them, a mole that I get want to lick and kiss, pull her lip and make her moan, why am I thinking this? It's not that I never had a pretty girl in front of me, I'm acting like a freak, I thought to myself, before looking at her eyes, big blue eyes, with a sweet look. Until I hear her scream. 

Suddenly a giant man, dark and with a great laugh, caught her in his arms spinning her, he should be her boyfriend, he was certainly handsome and made her laugh, certainly had nothing to do against him, and when I thought that, my body felt strange, a feeling of general wrong being, pressure on my chest and a fall of stomach, why I´m jealous? I couldn't be jealous, I don't know this girl, but she took that feeling out of my interior, when I present him in front of us as her brother, even though they didn't look much, they were completely different, but considering that O and I were also quite different, I couldn't say anything about it.

I had been so involved in looking at Lincoln, that I didn't realize that both women had left, until he cleared his throat abruptly, his gaze was piercing and hard, as if he was seriously analyzing myself, so I started doing the same thing with him, looking at him from the top down, not that I didn't realize the way I looked at my sister, if him thought he was going to come and take her away from me, he was cheating on himself.

"I see how you look at my sister, or how you were looking at her before I arrived and you thought I was her boyfriend, then you looked at me disgusted and from there we went to relief, when she said I was her older brother." Started saying Lincoln looking me in the eyes hard and seriously. "I know the men of your ilk, attractive who think that they will all fall into their arms, the truth is that you are wrong, my sister deserves to be much more than a night for boys like you, if you pretend something with her, I will break you, I will kill you and hide your body, believe me how to cover all the clues, my father is the Sheriff, do we surely understand each other?" Certainly the man had courage and cared for his own sister, it should not have been bad, without thinking twice my respect grew in him.

"I also saw how you look at my sister, I repeat the same thing you said to me, although I don't need a sheriff, it serves me to feed the wolves," I said with a funny smile, we both started laughing, still a little uncomfortable but I had the feeling that we would get along, at least I knew that if Octavia chose this guy he would respect her, simply to see the love he has for his sister, we walked together towards them, with a big smile, God sure Clarke was an incredibly beautiful woman, dazzled with her blond hair and blue eyes, it was as if a light was lit from her inside illuminating everyone around her, but she also saw a great weight on her shoulders, a pretty big one for what I could intuit, as I looked at the two women in front of me I didn't realize octavia was already making fun of me, so before she let go of something she'd regret and make a fool of me, I'd walk away with her without letting her say goodbye, wishing with all my soul to see Clarke again that same night, what you don't expect was all that came with it.

####  That night 

Everyone present was my family, but what I didn't expect, was that looking at Clarke's eyes a lot of messy images left me speechless, images of Lincoln from a little boy to the adult man I met, I certainly hadn't erred in him, he was a good man who protected his two sisters with his life, then there was a blonde girl with green eyes, a little different to Lincoln and Clarke, she looked like her physically, but not much, a beautiful woman, but with a very different character, suddenly a man with Clarke's eyes appeared, only laughter, Disney songs, and a young Lincoln being chased alongside Clarke, that should be her father, but soon a woman appeared, much like her sister, her feelings for her were dark, not happy, only screaming, contempt, bad faces towards Lincoln, she must have been her mother, and finally, all her life appeared in front of me on slides, from her first steps to her last laugh, what she suffered, her mother saying it was worthless. Lincoln and her father hugging her, her sister saying not to listen, the fear of the leftover that attacked her in the woods, very similar to my attack, but she looked perfectly as she knocked him unconscious and ran out, impressively, my own body in front of me, a big black wolf whit red-eyed that growled and suddenly her face changed and became the same face I saw every morning, smiling in front of her, with that last memory brought a strong feeling that I could not identify. 

Why did this happen?

I saw that in Clarke's gaze, the same question was written, with a simple head movement, and grabbing a large quilt from the living room with my mouth walked beside it to the hallway, I left the quilt on the floor, at the same time that I changed next to Clarke in human again, once I recovered from the change, I took the quilt and put it over my shoulders before opening my arms so that Clarke would enter them, always cold after the change, she came running to them, we were so focused on not going cold that we didn't notice being naked together, standing up, walked completely covered up to the living room, sat on the couch completely hugged, my big body was behind Clarke's, hugging her waist, my chin resting on her right shoulder looking at everyone in the living room, no doubt she grabbed the quilt well so that we would not be seen was our salvation, and the warmth of her body helped in the temperature change. Unable to avoid it, I moved my nose to her neck, stroking it with it, sniffing her precious scent by closing my eyes, noticeing that she did the same thing by turning her head and sniffing my hair, rubbing slightly.

"What is all this?" asked Octavia amusing, pointing towards us.

"It's cold after the change O, it's like you're naked in the middle of a snowstorm" I whispers half-shaking still.

Clarke moved her body to be on top of mine completely, hiding her face in my neck, noticing her irregular breathing and pointed skin.

"I didn't mean that, I meant the fact that you're holding on to each other as if your life depended on it" she said with a frown.

"What did you see?" asked Roan with an eyebrow raised.

"What do you mean?"

"I know that Bellamy look, don't take me for a fool, did you see each other's memories? Feelings?" he asks, looking earnestly at me, noticing Clarke's head nodding but she was still in complete silence.

"Yes, that happened, how do you know that? Why does it happen?" I asks with some fear.

"It's something that only happens with wolves of complete transformation, but it's very strange, more even if having True Alphas, it's when two wolves are predestined, suddenly everything changes, your eternal concern is that person, you'd put everything and everyone on one side to protect them, for being the person who deserves it, it's something dangerous, but also precious and unique, dangerous because if a person who shouldn't, discovers what you are to each other, they could use you to really hurt you, they say that if that person dies, one part of the other dies with him, the weirdest ones, they can even have marks, like a tattoo that is not seen at first sight, they can communicate in their wolf form, as mental thoughts, images, can come to heal the other, I don't know, I should ask around, if you are really interested" Roan says looking between us, with a little smile pulling his lips.

My gaze was to Lincoln, who looked at his sister with one arm behind Octavia's back, before looking at the rest of them who looked at us in amazement, anger, on Raven's part though she did not yet know because she was so disgusted at Clarke, happiness, and in the case of Harper, Monty and Miller, they looked at Clarke with understanding and affection, she had certainly fallen asleep in my arms, looking at Octavia and Murphy they were both looking at Clarke with protection that they had only shown towards me.

"I think we should finish by today, Clarke fell asleep, and it was a long day for all of us, we'll talk quietly tomorrow, now that for everyone it was an exhausting day, Lincoln, you can stay, I don't want you to take Clarke half asleep on the bike, you better sleep quietly here, O can you accompany the others to the door?" whisper leaving a gentle kiss on Clarke's head.

"Now you're sending us out of your house? Sure, the blonde comes and you send us all in the street, you're supposed to be the Alpha, act like one" Raven said with contained anger.

"I don't send you out of my house, I'm kindly asking you to leave my house because we're exhausted, you have no idea what it costs to change, and much less how tired your body is, your joints weigh, you're cold for hours, your bones have been broken and repaired in seconds, leave an incredible physical burden, add to it that Clarke discovered she's a Banshee and that's mentally tired, and adds in tiredness that we connect in a strange way, which also exhausts, taking classes and work on the back after all day, says something against her again and we will see if I am an Alpha or not, anyway they are from the herd, and she is an Alpha like me, she is above you, I'd be careful, control your coyote side. Now go" I said with a certain anger noticing how my eyes were pure red.

I listened to Octavia's laughter as I grabbed the quilt well and Clarke in my arms so that no one would see us naked, walked with her slowly, without taking a second look at anyone in the room, climbing the stairs with her body completely asleep, how could she be so beautiful? Without thinking twice I entered my room, leaving her body on the bed and putting on it quilt, leaving me completely naked, walk to the door opening it a little.

"O, she's sleeping in my bed, I'm also going to sleep, I'm exhausted and my eyes are weighed, tell Lincoln that I'm watching him, that he remembers our conversation and that I'll protect Clarke, good night, I love you" whisper knowing that she listened to me perfectly, without thinking about walking into my bed, getting past Clarke's naked body, covering me a little looking at the quiet face of the beautiful girl in front of me, noticing how her eyes opened a little, devoting a sweet smile to me, before resting her forehead on mine.

"Hey, I'm sorry I fell asleep... I'm exhausted, so... are we connected?" whispers right into my eyes.

"That seems, we could also have a tattoo that proves it, apparently we do impossible things, princess" whispering up my hand to remove a lock of her blond hair from her face, sliding it behind her ear, leaving a caress on her face, my eyes strayed to her lips, for a second, bringing me a little closer to her, at the same time that my eyes strayed to her blue.

"That's nice, plus we don't pay for the tattoo and we don't suffer for it..." whisper her as she went on, causing her lips to rub mine when she said a few words.

Nodding quickly, finish the road and kiss her lips with some fear, noticing as hers were conforming to mine with some fear too, smiling on her sweet lips, separating my face a little to see hers with a big tender smile, we both hugged at the same time before closing our eyes and falling into a heavy sleep, dreaming of wolves who had eyes as red and blue as ours.

######  POV Clarke Griffin 

My eyes began to open when I noticed the sun on my face, I realized that my environment was wrong, this was not my room, but I recognized the big chest on which I was leaning, I smiled broadly as I remembered the kiss that Bellamy and I shared before falling asleep, my stomach felt like on a roller coaster, without realizing my fingers began to caress the pectorals of him with the thy, no doubt Bellamy was an incredible man, noticing that his breathing changed, I realized that we were both completely naked, I did not know whether to feel self-conscious or determined, at the moment, Bellamy's hand began to caress my spine with the fingertips, lift my face resting my chin on his chest smiling towards him with sweetness and shyness, he was beautiful, his hair black and curly, made a mess, his eyes drowsy looking at me tenderly and a big smile directed at me, the other hand of him went straight to my face approaching his, leaving on my lips a little sweet kiss, separated from my somewhat insecure looking directly at my eyes, this time I was the one who advanced letting my lips have control over his, we both opened the lips at the same time, he took advantage to stick his tongue in my mouth, smiling a little catch his tongue between my teeth with sweetness, he let go of a little groan and notice as his hand began to go down my neck, leaving my skin pointed, the hand that I had in his pectorals went to his neck, opening my lips back to his, this time it was he who bit my lower lip making me moan, the hand that he had on my neck under a little more, letting it float over my chest, he removed his face to look at my eyes for confirmation. 

When he must have seen my look safe, he let his hand go down completely to my left breast, beginning to caress my nipple slightly, he was still a little insecure, the hand that I had on his neck began to come down again by his right pectoral, letting my fingers caress his side, just above his ribs, passing a little nails over there causing him to release a small happy sigh into my mouth, smiling I began to lower a little braver, stroking his marked abs, no doubt he had an athletic body, he began to play with my nipple pinching him and then calming with some caresses, thus creating little groans that came out of my throat from time to time, my hand deviated a little lower leaving a trace of caresses, until I found his erect limbe, noticing his erection, separating my lips from his asking for the same permission, he nodded slightly before desperately looking for my lips again.

The fingertips of my fingers began to caress his limb from top to bottom slowly, discovering everything from him, he was big, thick and hard, very soft and poured out warmth, he noticed my caresses, he dropped an involuntary gasping pressing my chest a little more, I smiled on his lips becoming a little braver, grabbing his limb completely with my little hand, I began to caress from top to bottom his axis with some pressure, the hand that he had on my back I travel between my shoulder blades pushing me against his body, he left all his shyness on one side suddenly grabbing my chest completely, playing with it, squeezing and letting, we both groaned into the mouth of the other, and before all this my body acted, I began to notice how it wetted me, and my head was emptying from any thought, he completely uncovered us without stopping kissing me, my hand let go of his limb to caress him again from his testicles to the glans carefully and tenderly, at the same time my foot caressed his leg a little by bending my knee and placing my leg above his own, he removed his hand from my chest to begin to caress my thigh from top to bottom with the fingertips, we both smiled leaving small kisses on the other's lips, soon began to grab the full his limb, again, moving my hand with a little more quickness and releasing him to caress his testicles, while at the same time he stroked my face and neck, releasing little sweet gasps, all our caresses were slow and tender, making us smile.

He grabbed under my knee pulling my little by little on his body, without letting go of my lips, kissing sweetly but abruptly, the hand that he had on my shoulder blades ended up on my waist helping me to place myself on the knees, keeping me upright, without lowering my body on his, he separated his legs making them open mine a little more, his two hands went to my thighs stroking them slowly, my two hands went to his limb stroking this, from top to bottom steadily without turning my eyes away from his own, I bit my lower lip as I saw his blurred gaze, his lips open and swollen by our kisses, one of my hands veered into the mattress just between the hollow of his body and arm, under his under his undersaco, while the other grabbed the limb of him with some force, following the sweet caresses, one of his large hands deviated from my thigh to my vagina beginning to give small caresses by the upper lips, on other occasions I would be ashamed of my moisture, but with him I could not, releasing a small groan his fingers explored a little more separating my upper lips reaching the lower ones reaching the lower ones, and to my little clitoris, I could not help but moan a little harder to notice how I carried the moisture to my pearl and started playing with it giving small caresses circularly, soon notice how my moisture began to grow loudly.

He slipped his central finger towards my entrance, playing with it before slowly sinking it, I couldn't help but bite my lip and drop a little groan of satisfaction, his fingers were huge, he began to bend his finger forward playing with the soft area inside me, the one that made me see stars behind the eyelids, soon notice as another finger was sinking inside and I could not help but throw my head back by releasing a more moan high than I intended, he let out a little groan along with a giggle and that made me smile, his thumb deviated to my clitoris following the game as his fingers caressed that place inside me, my hand tightened a little more on his axis forcing her to go a little faster, I unflined my thumb to rub it on the brace of his glans, he let out a moan resembling mine, making us both laugh a little.

He pulled my hand away from his limb at the same time that he pulled his fingers from my inside, grabbed my hips down on his body, leaving his limb between my vaginal lips, my hands went to his thighs and those of him to my hips, starting a small movement back and forth, making us both moan a little deeper, he began to move also slowly letting his head lean back a little bit by completely exposing his neck, one of his hands swerving by the belly covering him whole before stroking with his fingernails to my pubis, his two hands grabbed my ass lifting me up in the process, my two hands rested on his pecs, one of his hands stayed in my ass, as the other positioned among our bodies clutching his own limb, lifting him up for me, we both looked us in the eye at that very moment, as he placed me on him and lowered my body on his limb carefully, slowly and releasing a long groan of relief as I had him inside, when I reached the end he dropped a pleasant gast without turning his gaze away from my, we smile at each other sweetly.

My hands went to his thighs again, at the same time as his hand went to my hips, with his supporting hands I began to move my body on him, noticing how his limb filled me perfectly and felt things that I had never felt, closing my eyes let my head turn back releasing little moans from time to time, while he had his gaze on our bodies joining together, it would certainly be a spectacle worth seeing, my hand went to his chest as the other grabbed one of his, tangling our fingers tightly, he grabbed my two hands leaving them on his chest stopping my movements, his movements returned to my waist, grabbing it tightly before he began to move his body upwards, forming short and hard onslaughts, reaching new places within me, I could not help but release tall groans, trying to slow them down by biting my lips.

"Don't hold back" he whispers directly at me.

My two hands went to the head of his bed holding her tightly, as his hands moved to my ass grabbing him, at the same time that his onslaughts became faster and more relentless, stop retaining my sounds as I heard the blow of our bodies coming together and the sound of my moisture as he entered me, I couldn't help but start moaning high by throwing my head back a little, before looking directly at Bellamy's brown eyes watching me intently, and he corresponded to his own desperate moans, my body joined his game encountering the strong onslaughts he was giving me, one of his hands was drawn to my face stroking it, his thumb slipped down my lips, I quickly opened my mouth by sticking my thumb inside me, I started sucking it eagerly without turning my gaze away from his.

Stir in his onslaughts, he moved a little under me starting to incorporate, his arms soon surrounded me leaving us in front of each other, smiling hug his neck with happiness, we both found ourselves in a desperate kiss, in which there were only tongues, bites and saliva, when caressing under his nape among his shoulder blades, notice a change of texture there, look over his shoulder, surprised at the sight of a wolf-shaped tattoo, the head of a wolf, a white wolf with a blue eye and a red one, slide my fingers through the smiling slightly.

"Nice tattoo" whispers as I kissed him again, he shook my head by turning completely.

He lay on me, between my legs without taking his limb out of my inside, placing well resting his elbows on the bed, he began to move abruptly again making my body arch on the bed, unable to let go moan after groan, with a desperate sound, with every movement of him towards his pubis moving over my clitoris giving him a gentle massage giving him a gentle massage giving him a gentle massage, his limb began to touch bottom inside me smoothly, stroking at the same time that point inside me, I noticed my head about to explode, my hands slipped down his back nailing, surely even making blood, it seemed that he did not care for his moans and growls just as desperate, suddenly we both started moaning harder and faster, before a great groan came out of my bowels, as I reached the most incredible climax I had felt so far, my body was shaking and sounds that I had never made of my throat came out of my throat, at the same time that he let his big body fall on mine releasing his own tired moans.

"God, princess, that was..." whispering against my neck leaving soft kisses there.

"Amazing" supplie his unfinished phrase, kissing his forehead sweetly, suddenly his whole body became stiff making me frighten.

"Shit, Clarke, I'm sorry, I've completely lost, we don't use a condom, I'm so sorry" frightened whisper looking into my eyes for an answer.

"Don't worry, I'm taking the pill, and in case you were wondering, yes, I'm clean, obviously" whisper before giving him a sweet kiss that he corresponded relieved.

"I'm clean too, and I don't have any tattoos" whispers Bellamy looking at my eyes earnestly.

"Yes, you have it, between your shoulder blades, under the back of your head" I said with a frown as he stood up completely running to his mirror to look at his back.

"I didn't do that to myself, can you turn around?" he said as he handed me a towel to clean me up.

Turning my body completely and pulling away my hair, after I cleaned the traces of our previous coupling, leaving it on the side of the bed, on the floor. I suddenly heard Bellamy take a big breath of air, and she was advancing to stroke my back with her fingertips.

"You have one too, and it's beautiful, by the way" he said, laughing as he watched me stand up and look in the mirror.

Indeed, on my back, in the same place that he had, a black wolf with dark red eyes, it seemed to look at with incredible intensity, they seemed too realistic, I smiled slightly across my gaze with his, before laughing happily.

"Your brother's going to kill me, fixed that they even listened to us in the house next door" Bellamy whispers walking towards me before hugging me tightly.

"You told me not to hold myself, that's what I did, it's a good thing that your mother isn't home, what a shame... Octavia heard us fixed, now she won't leave me alone" whisper against his chest as I heard him laugh.

Suddenly Bellamy's phone started ringing and I have no hesitching to pick it up, putting it on speaker when it was Roan who called.

"Hey guys, do some research, and I know what's happening to you, they call it Imprinted"


End file.
